Not the one he Loved
by alice jonas
Summary: It had been many years since Oliver was told that Chloe died. Now many members of the Suicide Squad and Checkmate are dead. The Luthors are both in a coma. The JLA is being attack but who would do all this? Why would this person do this?


**AN: Just to clarified, Chloe never faked her own death. She did however really trade herself for Oliver. **

_Not the one he Loved_

It had been years since he had seen her. He thought that she was dead. Flag had told him that they had killed her. It was not until the passes few months did he learn that she was alive. She was back for revenge. She was going to take everything away from those who had taken everything from her and the one that had given up on her. She was going after the Suicide Squad, Checkmate and the JLA. She had killed most of the members of the Suicide Squad starting with Rick Flag. She then went after Amanda Waller. Bruce was the one that figure that it was Chloe who was doing all this after having taken more than half the team's power away, including Clark and Bart and after spearing Lois.

It had shocked everyone, Oliver more so then anyone else. Clark, who had known Chloe about longer than anyone else was still in denial. Lois wanted to believe that the Chloe she knew was still there somewhere. However the attacks had been getting worst. Lex was in the hospital having been shot in the chest by Chloe, was being protected by many member of the JLA team that still had their powers. Lionel was left in coma after being beaten and tortured. Tess was kidnapped from watch tower and was still missing after Watch Tower had been blown up. Oliver vow to never stop looking until he got her back only to find her on the brink of death. Dinah power was taken away along with all her weapons. All of Oliver money had disappeared. Luthor Corp., Wayne Industry and Queen Inc. were all bought out from under them with a false figure that they had determine knew nothing about Chloe's plan.

They had come close to capturing Chloe so many times but she was always twp step ahead of them. It was as if she was playing a game with them. Testing them and pushing them to the limit. Testing how far AC would go for Mere, seeing how much information Victor could download, attacking Bruce, not Batman, in public. She had trapped John in fire every time they had gotten near so he would not be able to read her mind. Lois gave the suggestion that maybe Chloe did not allow John or anyone to get close after her identity were reveal was because Chloe knew that if she was allowed to get near, she might not had the strength to continue the way she was going. Maybe Chloe was scared that once they knew who she was, things would be different.

Things had become extremely worst after the HQ for the JLA was bombed with many member still inside. Lucky no one got hurt too bad. That was the last straw for Oliver. Chloe had gone way too far. Bruce had track Chloe down and it had all lead to this moment. They had ambushed her but she was going to go down without a fight. Lois and Clark, even without his power, wanted to be there. The original team was there along with Bruce, Tess and Dinah. She had not expected them. She was not going to stop until she was dead and he knew that now, with her holding a gun. Oliver had hope that Lois was right but now he just could hold onto that hope anymore.

"Chloe, please don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way." Bart had said all to gently and calmly as he took a step toward her but stop as Chloe pointed her gun towards him.

"No, it does have to end this way. I won't stop until all of you lose everything or until I am dead." Chloe had said with such conviction. Oliver used to love that about her. The way she would so sure about everything. However, that was what got them into this situation in the first place. She was sure she could save him but at the same time she had lose herself.

"This isn't who you are Chloe." Clark had known her since the eighth grade. She was his first kiss and the first one to believe he could be a hero.

"You don't know me!" Her beautiful green eyes were burning and he used to love that about her. Whenever they would talk about the villain of the week her eyes would have this fire behind it. Knowing how badly she wanted to take the guy down had made Oliver work that much hard to do just that for her. "The Chloe you knew died for you a long time ago."

"No, I refuse to believe that. You speared us. Clark didn't have his power and you could have killed us. You chose not because you love us. I'm your cousin and Clark is your best friend."

"A moment of weakness."

"What about Bart, Victor, Dinah, AC and Mere? You could have killed Tess but you chose not to. You could have expose Bruce, me, all of us. I understand Checkmate and the Suicide Squad but why are you coming after us. We are your family."

"Family? I don't have a family. My family gave up finding me. My family thought that I was dead. My family moved on with their lives."

"Is this what this is all about; because we stopped looking for you, because we moved on with our lives?"

"I get why you gave up looking for me and I get why you moved on but what I don't get was how you could not take them down, the squad, checkmate, and the Luthors. Rick Flag told me about what happened that day. You had him on the ground, beaten. He told you I was dead and what do you do? Nothing; you just walk away and left him there. He came back and beat me and tortured me. It was that day that I realized how weak you were and how weak this team was. Every day that they came into my cell to beat and torture me, I planned my escape and my revenge. I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone else because you were too weak to do what should have been done a long time ago."

"I tried to kill Lex remember? Do you remember what happen? I went down that destructive path, just like you are now. You saved me once Chloe. Let me save you now."

Chloe gave the smirk that he used to adore. It always came right before one of her snarky little comment. "You are going to be my hero. You are going to save me from myself. Let me tell you something. You're not a hero. You can't save anybody. You can't do anything right. You couldn't even kill Lex. I learned a long time ago that you can't depend on other to save you. You have to save yourself."

"Chloe, we love you. We want to help you."

"Love me? Don't make me laugh."

"Chloe, you were the one who got us all back together as a team." Victor said remembering back when they had disbanded after the Doomsday stuff went down.

"I was replaceable. How long was I suppose to be rioting in the ground before Tess took over my place as Watch Tower, before she was in your bed Ollie? How about Dinah?" Oliver could see how hurt she was. "Did you even think about me at your weddings?" looking from AC, Clark and Lois. "Did you think about me on your mission?" looking at Victor and Bart. "Did you even think about me at all?" Looking at each of their face.

Chloe gave a little laugh. "I was such a fool. I told Flag that my cousin wouldn't stop until I was back home. My best friend will go to the end of the universe until I was safe. My team wouldn't give up on me. No matter how much Tess hated me, she wasn't going to allow anyone else to take me out except for her. The man that I love would not stop until he got my body back, dead or alive. I held onto your secrets identities, even yours Bruce. I knew who you were for a long time Bruce. I held for a very long time until Flag told me that Tess became the new Watch Tower. He didn't need me anymore because he could get his information from Tess. He would break her. I escaped that day. I went to Watch Tower to only find that I had been replaced. The family that I was trying to protect had forgotten me. They had moved on with their lives so easily as if I had meant nothing."

"That isn't true."

"Shut up!" Chloe said covering her ears. "Even then I couldn't let you guys go. I kept watching over you guys, made sure that no one ever found out who you were. The day that I killed Flag, he was going to come after you Tess. I knew that he was going to keep coming after the team and I had to take him, the squad and checkmate out. Every time you guys tried to get in my way. I saw how wasted your talents were. Instead of saving people, you used it on getting food, doing something romantic for your wife, and not truly letting your voice be heard. Not using your money, statues and your company to fully do all the good it could be doing. You had allowed the Luthors to continue ruin people lives and I was not going to allow that to happen. I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. I had to take them down. I had to take you down."

"I don't believe you." Oliver said with a smile. "I know you better than anyone else and I know that you really did this because it was the only way you can hold onto us. You wanted us to know you were back or else you wouldn't have left us all those clues. You said it yourself. You couldn't let go. You're angry but you don't want to hurt us. You know us and you know all our weakness. If you really wanted to hurt us, you would have done it already. That bomb that you put into Watch Tower was not to kill Tess but because it was yours. You set that bomb off JLA's HQ when you knew that no one in the building that time would have gotten hurt. You had always been two steps ahead of us. I don't think that you would have been this easy to find either if you really didn't want to be found. You wanted us to come here tonight, you wanted us to stop you."

Chloe put the gun down on the table. "You know me so well Ollie." A smile slowly creep onto her face. "You must have known then that this was all a trap." As the last of Chloe's words came out of her mouth, steal wall came from the ceiling blocking the only door and all the windows. The monitors behind turned on to show a heart monitors and various places around town.

"What is this?" Dinah touch the walls and it sent an electrical shot through her body.

"You should have let me answer that question. If you will look at the monitors behind me you will see that in different area of the Metropolis. You notice that little red box and you might wonder what it is. Let me enlighten you. They are bombs place preciously in places so that the fire will quickly spread and the whole town will burn to the ground. You might also be wondering what is with the heart monitor. Well it is my heart. I have it program so that if I am not dead within the next three minute for those bomb to go off."

"You want us to kill you?"

"Yes, to prove to me that you are willing to do what is necessary for the greater good. There are sacrifices that are needed to be made and you must be willing to make them. Oh, Bruce I wouldn't even try to contact anyone else because I have blocked all the signals except for the one from my computers. So, now who is going to kill me and be the hero today?"

"You're bluffing."

"Are you sure about that Ollie? Are willing to risk all those people's lives on that?"

"You wouldn't hurt all those people just to get to us."

"I would. Come one Ollie. Be the hero I know you can be. Shot me where my heart used to be. I want this."

"Don't do it you guys. She is bluffing."

"Time is ticking."

"Oliver, I know you love her but think about all those people." Dinah tried to convince him.

"She isn't the Chloe we knew anymore." Tess inputted.

"We can't just stand here and let her kill all those people."

"You can't because those people lives will be on your hand. You guy would have been able to save all of them if you just kill me. Anyone of you can kill me."

"Chloe, you know we won't do that."

"Oh my dear cousin, you're a general daughter. You know that there must be sacrifices for the greater good. Come now, we only have minute left."

"I won't do it."

"If Ollie isn't going to do it, does anyone else have the guts to do it?" no one moved. "I knew it. With all your gifts and talent, you could have done so much good. You allows mange to disappoint the world. What will your parent think of you Ollie? Good thing they are dead right? Now they won't get to see that their little boy grew up to a weak, pitiful excuse for…." Chloe stopped as an arrow was shot into her stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

"No!" Lois wanted to run to her but Clark held her back. Lois cried into Clark's chest.

Oliver walked to Chloe and her head in his lap. She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. I had to do it."

Chloe smiled up at him and took her left breath. Bruce put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You had to do it."

"She wasn't the Chloe I knew anymore. It wasn't what she was saying about me but I really thought about it and I knew my Chloe would never hurt anyone no matter what. My Chloe died a long time ago just like what Flag told me."

"We all know you did what you had to do Ollie."

It took Oliver a long time to believe that even when Lois had told him that she knew he had to do it at Chloe's funeral, he still hadn't believe it. Even when they had discovered that Chloe had left detailed note on how she had taken their power and how to reverse the affect he had not believe that he had did the right thing. It was not until the day he had found the picture of Chloe in bed with nothing more than the bed sheets, the light shinnying in the back and a light smile on her face. That was the Chloe that he loved.

**AN: Chloe is my favorite character so I feel like I wrongly portray her in this story. I don't even know where this came from but I was actually writing an essay for my class and this just came up and I just went with it. I'm actually thinking about turning this into an actual story so tell me what you think about it and if I should actually write the whole thing. **


End file.
